


Change of Heart

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A night out leads to a night in.





	Change of Heart

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Neville100's prompt# 389: Change of Heart.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Change of Heart

~

“Neville!” Harry waved. “You made it. I wasn’t sure you would.” 

Neville smiled faintly. “I said I’d come.” 

“I know, but you seemed unsure. I expected you to have a change of heart and not show.” 

Ducking his head, Neville shrugged. “Actually I…considered that.” 

“Where’s your new boyfriend?” asked Ginny, arms linked with Luna. 

“Oh.” Luna tilted her head. “He’s decided to be difficult, hasn’t he?” 

Neville sighed. “When is he not difficult?”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “I think I missed something. You’re dating someone difficult? Who?”

Neville snorted. “Who’s the most difficult man you know?” 

Harry grinned. “Severus!” 

~

Neville recoiled. “Why would you mention him?”

Harry coughed. “Hello, Severus,” he said pointedly to someone behind Neville. “Change of heart?”

“Obviously.” Snape eyed them. “Ladies. Gentlemen.” He smirked at Neville. 

“Let’s get you a drink,” said Harry, linking arms with Snape and leading him away. 

“How long’s _that_ been going on?” asked Neville once they were out of earshot. 

Luna smiled. “Oh, Harry’s always had a thing for the professor.” 

Ginny snorted. “I don’t get this Slytherin obsession. Ron’s with Parkinson, Hermione’s with Blaise—”

“And there’s Draco,” said Luna. 

“Who’s _he_ dating?” asked Ginny. 

“Neville,” murmured Draco behind him.

~

Ignoring Ginny’s gobsmacked expression, and Luna’s serene one, Neville spun. “You came!” 

Draco smirked. “As you can see.” 

Exhaling, Neville grasped Draco’s hands, pulling him close. “Why the change of heart?”

Draco shrugged. “I decided you were right, it’s time people knew about us.” He nodded at Harry and Snape, who were standing almost indecently close at the bar. “Plus, if they can make it work, we can, too.” 

“It’s worked so far,” whispered Neville.

“That’s just sex.” 

“We should go,” wheezed Ginny. “This conversation’s getting…personal.”

Luna hummed. “But it’s also interesting…”

“Excuse us.” Ginny drew Luna away firmly.

~

“I think we embarrassed the Weaselette.” 

Neville snorted. “She was being nice.” 

“Ah.” Draco curled a hand around Neville’s neck. “And you? Shall I make you feel…nice?” 

Neville blinked. “You only just got here. We can’t leave now!” 

“Who said anything about leaving?” Draco shifted closer until their bodies were effectively sealed together. “Unless you’re having a change of heart about what you’d like to do this evening.” 

“I promised Harry I’d come tonight,” Neville whined.

Draco’s eyes sparkled. “And you will. The only question is if you’re coming here or in my bed. Your choice.” 

“We’re off, guys!” 

~

When Harry came to the Floo, Neville coughed. “Sorry about last night. We…er…remembered an urgent appointment.” 

Harry laughed. “Severus and I left right after you, actually. I suspect our _urgent appointment_ was similar.” 

Neville felt his cheeks flushing. “Anyway,” he continued gamely, “to make it up, Draco and I are inviting you and Snape to dinner.” 

“Yeah?” Harry blinked. “I’ll check with Severus, but I think he’ll agree.” Harry narrowed his eyes. “You’ve been quiet about dating Draco. Why the sudden change of heart?” 

Neville grinned. “Life too short to be unhappy. Draco makes me happy.” 

“Fair enough.” 

~


End file.
